


Dysania

by AshhhWasHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death In Dream, Cold Weather, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Missing in Action, Presumed Dead, Sad Ending, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep, Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshhhWasHere/pseuds/AshhhWasHere
Summary: As they danced the night away, George finally noticed all the vagary of it. The clocks ticking backwards, the peculiar colors of the area around him, and then he woke up. The same man kept appearing in he dreams and he was vaguely familiar but George couldn't quite recognize him, afterall, the dreamy man wore a smiley face mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Dysania

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not tell any content creators like Sapnap for example about this. Also, don't repost or I will stop writing it. Enjoy the ride!! ;)

George walked into his small apartment after another exhausting day. He let out a sigh and and wandered into his room. Without a second thought he crawled into his bed and soon the darkness consumed him.

George felt a rough hand caress cheek and heard someone whisper the words,  
"My darling.."  
He quickly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a very handsome man. He was much taller than George, standing at around 6'3 while George was only 5'8. They were dancing in the middle of an empty ball room. The stained glass reflected a light sage color, not that he could see it. The room seemed to be very old, the decoration from the renaissance he could only assume. His eyes continued to wander the room until they landed back on the mysterious man. The man brought the hand the was lingering near George's face back up to his own before he let out a small chuckle. George felt his face heat up as he took in the rest of his features. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a suit with a a few colors that were similar to the stained glass.  
"So uhm... what are we doing here..?" George asked, frowning when he realized he was wearing an elegant cornflower blue dress. "And, who are you anyways?" He added on.  
The man only gripped George's waist a little harder and twirled him around with meraki. All George could do was look at him in awe as he was spun around the room.  
"It's a shame you don't remember me, George."

He suddenly stopped dancing, letting George stumble a little bit because of the sudden stop. He gave him a confused look as the man let go of him and let out a sigh.  
"It hasn't been that long has it?" He said before turning around and walking near a window. George followed quietly, struggling a little to walk in the long dress.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" George asked, reaching out a hand for him. He turned back to face George and tilted his mask up slightly, only showing his mouth. He brought George's hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it.  
"You can call me.. Dream."

George awoke to a loud phone ringtone. He looked at the caller ID and it just so happened to be one of his close friends, Nick. George groaned and hesitantly answered his phone.

"GEORGE!!" Nick's voice rang out through the phone's speaker.

"Ugh, what do you want this early in the morning, Nick..?" George responded, his voice still warming up after him being asleep for a while.

"George.. its 2 pm in your time right now.." George could practically hear Nick facepalm internally. He Stood up and went over to his alarm clock.

"I'm not dumb, it can't be 2 pm right now-" He cut himself off as he saw that Nick was in fact right. It was 2:13 pm. The silence was loud as he stood in front of the clock. Nick burst out laughing as George ran to the kitchen to check. "I swear! It didn't feel like I was asleep that long..!" Nick only laughed harder as he fell off his chair. George furrowed his brows as the kitchen clock was the same. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Dude, you are so dumb-" Nick said, struggling to catch his breath. George rolled his eyes and went back to his room. "Anyways dude, do you wanna play some bedwars?" 

And with that, the duo played bedwars for quite a few hours. By the time they took a break, it was already almost 6pm for George.He sat back in his chair and began to space out. 'I wonder what the dream was about earlier..' he thought to himself. "..Eorge.. GEORGE!!" Nick's voice rang out through the speaker, startling George. "What- Sorry, I spaced out." He could practically hear Nick roll his eyes through the screen. A yawn emitted from the speaker and George let out a sigh. "Tired, Panadas?" He chuckled at the nickname "You should probably go to sleep." George told him as he grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. Nick bid him goodbye and George was alone once again. He stood up, cracking a few bones, and headed to the kitchen. "I wonder what I should eat.." George mumbled aloud to himself. He rummaged through the cupboard before hesitantly grabbing some lucky charms. He set the box on the table before grabbing a small bowl and a spoon. George opened the fridge and looked for the milk, realizing how empty he fridge was. "I really need to go grocery shopping.." He groaned at the thought of interacting with people. He poured the milk into the bowl before the cereal and brought it over to the couch. Grabbing the tv remote, he turned it on and started to flick through the channels before stopping on a certain channel. The show was called "Love or Host" and the guest was a man named Karl Jacobs. He had heard of Karl because of Nick, apparently he was part of Mr Beasts youtube channel. Curios, George decided to watch the show to learn more about him.

A few hours had passed since the show had started, George was really into it. He was rooting for a girl called Minx, she seemed really intresting and she probably chose love.

Geogre threw the pillow that he had been holding across the room when he heard that Minx had been eliminated. "NO!!" His scream was very high pitched. "Minx chose host!!!" Austin's voice seemed to echo through the room. George could only stare at the screen in disbelief.  
"WHAT!?!? I THOUGHT SHE CHOSE LOVE!!" He shouted as he saw her smug grin. Geogre frowned and turned off the TV before running his fingers through his soft brown locks. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just before 10 pm. 'Maybe I should go to bed early..' He pondered before deciding to do it, he usually went to bed around 1 at the earliest but this would be a nice change. George yawned and turned off the lights in the living room and went to his room to get ready for a night filled with dreams and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter- I worked hard to get it out but the more people read it, the more motivation I'll have :) I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any spelling mistakes!! 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be out in a few days hopefully btw.


End file.
